Not a real family
by Clawslash
Summary: Sakura never liked her parents and that's why she never mentioned them.. Rated M for abuse?


Sakura walked slowly behind Naruto, as both of them were just coming back from a mission, coming closer to her home. "Sakura," Naruto turned around, "Where do you live again? We didn't pass it, did we?" Sakura looked up a head, only to see her house in plain sight. The house she learned to hate. Only shaking her head, telling a lie, and kept on walking. "Who do you live with, Sakura?" Naruto asked her, "I've never been to your place before." Sakura stopped and looked back at Naruto, a little dumbfounded.

It was true, that Naruto met her parents, or even visited her place, but why should he? Hardly anyone has actually met them. The Hokage, and even Kakashi, knew her parents though. They knew how much it meant to Sakura, that they wouldn't tell any of them. "I live with both my parents," Sakura continued to walk, looking away from Naruto, "They're really embarrassing, so.."

Naruto laughed, "I got it! It's getting late, maybe I could meet them some other day?" Sakura smiled sadly, nodding, "I would like that." Sakura stopped in front a pain, dull house. "This is where I live.." Both of them said their goodbyes. Tomorrow, they had another mission with Kakashi, so they had to get some rest before then. Sakura stayed outside for a while, watching Naruto walk home. How she wished she lived alone like him. To have such freedom, something she's always longer for.

"I'm home.." Sakura whispered upon entering her home. Unsure of what to except, Sakura took a step inside, only to step on something wet and lumpy. She looked down to see it was a torn up shirt, covered in, what seemed like, water. The hallway was dark, along with the few rooms on the side, only light from the open door, which revealed many things scattered all over the floors. Mostly torn clothes and garbage.

Sakura quickly closed the down, only to regret it. "Hey! Who's there!" Someone yelled from another room. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but replied with, "It's me, Sakura!" A crash came from the same room the voice came from. It was her father. Sakura began to head to her room, but stopped immediately and she quickly ducted into the kitchen.

Thrown glass shattered against the wall, missing Sakura by a few inches. "Psh.. go grab me more sake..!" Sakura let out a sighed, then did as she was told. It would only get worse if she didn't. Sakura walked upstairs and enter her room, digging around a bit, trying to see if anything was taken or moved. This time everyone was in place.

Sakura headed down the hall where her mother slept, as both her parents had different rooms, and peeked inside. To her surprise her mother was in there, but with another. Sakura quickly closed the door and headed back down stairs to the kitchen.

"Sakura!" She heard her father yell from his room. Sakura quickly grabbed whatever was on the counter and hurried to him. Opening the door, she walked in slowly, "Here.." Standing a fair distance away from him. The holder man sat up and took the sake from his daughter, quickly chugging it down. Sakura hurried to escape- only to be caught. The hold man grabbed Sakura's hair. Sakura let out a yelp.

He chuckled, "What took you so long, huh!" He throw the contain of sake on Sakura. All she did was keep her eyes close. "Answer me!" He pulled her hair toward him, making her fall back on his feet, and hurting her. "Weak!" He let her go and escaped the other room. Sakura stayed frozen there for a moment. Afraid he'll come back.

Most glass smash. "You little-!" Then came a louder one. Sakura got up and ran over to the source of noise, which was in the kitchen. Her father was fighting with another man, the one she saw with her mother just a while ago, and her mother only watched in horror.

"Stay away from her!" Sakura's father had shouted, throwing the other man against the wall, then quickly grabbed his 'wife', "And as for you! You little.." The woman fell back on the ground, bleeding. "I never want to see you again!" Sakura was red with anger. No matter how used to it she was, it still made her angry. Both her parents continued to argue.

Sakura left the scene and went up to her room, where she grabbed a blanket and headed to the rooftop. It was quiet up there.. From the roof of her place, you could see all of Konohagakure. It was a beautiful view, one Sakura enjoyed a lot, a view she's seen often.

She could still hear her parents fighting, yelling and screaming at each other, breaking glass and knocking things over. Sakura looked at her arm, seeing the bruises on her wrists, like snake bites, the one her father he gave her when he grabbed her. It hurt her a lot, but she was used to it. she healed herself with her medical jutsu.

The scars, the pain, all of that may be gone.. but the emotion behind it, the emotional scars will never go away. She was done healing and the sound of her parents were no more.. Sasuke came into her mind. She could remember his boyish smile. Sakura dig her nails into her arm, angrily, she hated having to think about one bad thing after another.. an endless stream of tears crawled down her face.

Tears of anger and frustration, remembering something Sasuke had said a long time ago. She couldn't get those words out of her head- Not really understanding them at the time. Sakura whispered Sasuke's name ever so quietly, her hot breathe seen in the cold air, then whispered; "Alone.. isolated. The sadness of a parent having to yell at you is nowhere near what he feels." Sakura cried silently, watching the moonlight on the village slowly fade away into morning.

This is not the life she wanted..


End file.
